


The Dirty Angel

by TheGoldenChains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenChains/pseuds/TheGoldenChains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that the angel Ginny Weasley could be so dirty? Someone should put her in her place... Slight non-con and very hot. WARNING -MAY AROUSE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dirty Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, please comment and let me know what you think, it keeps me motivated! Also tell me any parts you did and didnt like, i may edit as time goes on. Enjoy ;)

Ginny was never innocent. Ever since she was 5, when she walked in on her mum getting fucked by her dad while she was tied to the bed, she knew all about sex and kink, and was addicted to orgasms for as long as she could remember. Of course she never told anyone, and remained the angel everyone thought she was on the outside. However, in those dark hours of the night she got up to things that would shock anyone if she told them. She had been touching herself for ten years now, and at 15 she was a pro at touching pussy, however had only ever experienced her own. As much as she loved cock, she had to admit she was a heavy bisexual, and had had many dreams and fantasies about the pleasures of lesbians. She also had desires of bondage, which were somewhat hereditary of course. At nights she would sneak away to the toilets and touch herself, often stealing panties from her roommates, who knew nothing. She often stayed awake at night and listened carefully to hear the other girls masturbate. And they all did. All except for Hermione. This annoyed her. Hermione was clearly the hottest but didn't touch herself. Or maybe... No it was a long shot. She had fantasised about Hermione more than she liked to admit, and pretended to be completely innocent to everyone around her. So that's where she found herself, on the bathroom floor, legs spread wide, and her wand deep in her cunt, wanking it like she was jerking off a dick, eyes closed and head leaned back like a slut, making noises she knew would wake the whole school if not kept within silencing charms. When suddenly, just before her orgasm, she couldn't move. She then found herself stuck in that position, however she could just open her eyes and saw, standing above her, the girl of her dreams - Hermione Granger, looking smug as ever. Today was a Hogsmeade day, and Ginny had been caught trying to enter another house (she had heard that Cho Chang had a large array of dildos, and was sure she wouldn’t notice if Ginny borrowed one). "Well Ginny, look what we have here" she said, enunciating slowly and mockingly, Ginny unable to do anything but watch her. "I knew I'd find you here if I stayed home from Hogsmeade. But I highly doubted i'd catch you doing such a thing" she leaned down to Ginnys ear and whispered "It's almost as though you wanted me to find you" and brushed her hand across Ginnys nipple. Ginny moaned, and felt a small gush of her juices leak to the floor "and being so careless as to let me walk in, it's almost as if you were waiting to get caught”. Ginny felt cheated, she was sure she had locked the door. “But you have been naughty Ginny, I know about you. I know you've been stealing panties and rubbing your little pussy thinking of me. And so naive as to think I wouldn't know" Hermione pinched Ginnys nipples and laughed at her moan. "Well now you are mine bitch. Shame how your little mistake has cost you your control over your body. Of course, if you tell me now that I own you completely and you are nothing more than my horny little bitch, then ill go easier on you. After all, if you ever want to cum again, you'll treat me like the goddess I am to you. What do you say?”. Hermione flicked a spell at Ginny from her wand, freeing her mouth. "Hermione, please let me go! I’ll do anything!". Hermione considered it for a moment, until a wide grin grew on her face "Anything at all? Whatever I command?". Ginny just said "YES PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!". "Ah, well..." Hermione pouted and played with the wand inside Ginny, eliciting quite a few desperate moans "You see Ginny, I already have the power. I don't want or need to let you go, because as of now, you'll have to do everything I ask anyway, because I'm not so sure you would like to see the reactions on the other girls faces when they see this, or find out where their panties have been 'disappearing' to. And I'm sure once these girls find out, the whole school will know shortly. So tell me Ginny, would you rather be my slut, or the school slut?". Ginny was shocked at the blackmail, and speechless "Come on Ginny, we both know the answer and the longer it takes for you to submit to me, the closer we get to the girls coming home and finding you" . "Fine! Hermione I’ll do what you say, whatever you want, I'll be your horny bitch, your sexy slut, your wet cunt, just PLEASE don't tell anyone else!" Ginny said desperately. "Well Ginny, I can't promise that. If you disobey me, I might just let slip of your little secret. So if you want to stay the innocent girl to everyone, you'll do ANYTHING I command of you. Do you understand?". "Yes Hermione" Said Ginny submissively. "WRONG! You will address me as mistress, do you understand?" "Yes mistress" "Good. Now just think about how you are going to thank me for my kindness while I put you in a more comfortable position". Hermione flicked Ginnys clit and used her wand to tie Ginnys hands and feet with conjured silk, so she knelt in front of the toilet. "So how will you thank me Ginny?" Hermione said as she sat down on the toilet seat, legs spread and pussy bare, tits exposed to tease Ginny even more. Ginny stared at Hermione in defiance, who just smiled back, and eventually Ginny crumbled and said "May I lick your pussy mistress?". Hermione said "You may" and Ginny stuck out her tongue and tasted Hermione, who moaned her approval and put both hands on Ginnys head. "Go faster and I might not make you lick my asshole, although I'm sure you would enjoy that you filthy bitch" Ginny moaned and started lapping at her mistresses cunt as quickly as possible, continuing until she knew Hermione wanted more and started licking her clit, at which point Hermione groaned and pushed Ginnys face into her pussy, grinding on it until she squirted all over Ginnys face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had practiced that" Hermione cancelled the spell that held Ginny upright and watched her fall to the floor helpless, while Hermione sat out of breath and put her feet up on her. After about a minute, Hermione recovered her breath and spoke again "You know what? I'm still horny. Which means you need to satisfy me better. So you clearly need oral training. So to prove to you just how little power you have anymore, you ARE going to lick my asshole." Ginny interrupted "But Hermione! I did what you asked! Please!" Hermione gave her a firm look "Did you just interrupt me? Bad move bitch" and waved her wand. Ginny was upright instantly and Hermione bucked her hips up so that Ginnys mouth was an inch away from her asshole "Get licking while I think of your punishment". Ginnys face was pushed within a centimetre of Hermiones asshole. She stuck out her tongue a little bit and swiped it. She was shocked. The taste was.. phenomenal. "Like that taste bitch?" Hermione taunted as she pushed Ginnys head so her mouth was able to speak "I love it mistress!" Ginny replied, not wanting to have to lick anywhere else. "Well good, because I washed it just for you. Now you better lick it like a lolly, because if you ever lie to me Ginny then the consequences will be dear" Hermione shoved the head back against her asshole and instantly got the reaction she wanted - Ginny licked rapidly, causing Hermione to moan loudly and gyrate. "Oh Ginny" Hermione said finally, pulling the face from her holes "You are just amazing! I'm never letting a tongue that talented leave my command. However, as for your punishment…" Hermione gracefully flicked her wand and Ginny suddenly felt something prodding at her asshole "It's called a buttplug. Muggles use it for their kink. Basically, the only way to get it out is for someone to pull it out with their hands. Unfortunately for you, you won't be able to". The butt plug quickly penetrated Ginny, who let out a primal moan and arched her back, with the movement Hermione slowly let her regain, but still under heavy restriction. Hermione then pushed her backwards to get better access to her pussy, and pressed her wand into the clit (getting a loud helpless moan from Ginny). Hermione muttered an enchantment and the wands tip lit up. She then said "Repeat after me. I am a slut. I belong to Hermione Granger, and she is my mistress. I worship her and my purpose is to serve her. I willingly place myself into her service to become her loyal bitch. I willingly place my pleasure in her control, and wish to give her as much pleasure as possible. My pussy is hers, and I will forever be horny for her and awaiting her permission to cum". The wand changed colour. Ginny was terrified - she wasn't ready to promise any of those things! Hermione stared at her and awaited her response. Ginny remained adamant and did not say a word, however knew there was no other option. Hermione stared at her and pushed into Ginnys clit with her wand, driving Ginny crazy until she moaned out and gave in "I accept! I accept! I’ll be your fucking horny bitch and devote my pleasure to you and suck your clit whenever!". Hermione gave a wide smile and lifted her wand off. "Excellent. Now go bend in the corner so I can see your pussy and butt plug nice and clearly". Ginny didn't know what Hermione had done with her wand, but didn't want to disobey her magical charm. She followed the instructions and waited, cursing her body as she felt the juice slowly drop from her pussy. She heard Hermione get up and walk over to her, and slowly run her finger up her bitches pussy. She then stuck her finger in front of Ginnys face and Ginny knew to suck it and lick off all of her own juices (which she had done many times before in her arousal) and Hermione laughed at her newfound submissance. She then kept her finger in Ginnys mouth and quickly shoved another finger into her pussy, feeling Ginny cry out and moan as her pussy tightened around Hermiones finger, and Hermiones pussy gushed at the thought that Ginny could do anything she wanted, but instead chose to let Hermione do anything she wanted to her body. "I see that the carpet matches the drapes Ginny" and Hermione tugged Ginnys minge with a yelp from her bitch "And what a huge minge it is! How often do you shave it bitch?”. Ginny didn’t speak for a second, then said “Once every few weeks. I don’t like to shave it because it makes I sore when I touch myself afterwards”. Hermione laughed and said “You horny little slut. And tell me Ginny, how horny are you right now for your mistress?". Ginny put on a low voice and said "My tits are hard, my pussy is wet, and I want you to fuck me mistress. I am so fucking horny!". "Oh, I'll fuck you Ginny. That I can garuntee." Hermione flicked her wand and Ginny heard some Velcro, but it didn't occur to Ginny that it was a strap-on until it poked at her main entrance. "Well Ginny, here is your chance to beg. I could fuck you good and proper until the floor is covered in your cum" Hermione cast a quick spell and Ginnys hands stuck to the wall "or I could fuck your ass until you scream my name and beg me to stop. Of course you don't have any real choice, but what would you like?". Ginny had never been fucked before, and didn't want Hermione to know she was a virgin "My ass please mistress, punish me for my earlier behaviour". Hermione poked the strapon at her cunt "Well again to prove what little power you have, I decide your pussy, as I am a merciful mistress. Besides, I have another method of punishment for you". Hermione slowly thrust inside her and gasped when she was stopped "Ginny Weasley, are you a fucking virgin? Fuck! That is pathetic! Well the best way for me to dominate you is to take your virginity I suppose" and with that Hermione thrust the rest in, Ginny letting out a loud groan and a few tears. "Now the fun begins" and Hermione started thrusting her hips like her life depended upon it, and Ginny moaned loud and long, struggling to try and move to stimulate her clit but unable, as Hermione brought her closer to orgasm. "Mistress, I can't cum unless you touch my clit" as Hermione brought her as close as she could. "Don't worry Ginny, you aren't going to cum" and pulled out and away from Ginny, getting wetter at the sight of Ginny thrusting at the air but unable to find her needed friction, and groaning at the loss. "Hermione you fucking tease I was so fucking close!" but Ginny stopped then because of a sharp zap directly to her clit. "Fuck!" She shouted, and got another. Hermione laughed at Ginnys panicked wriggles and helpless position "And that is what happens when you disobey me, my little horny cunt". Hermione went behind Ginny again and grabbed her tits. "You want nothing more than to cum right now, do you?" Hermione teased as she rubbed herself against Ginnys cunt. "I want nothing more, please mistress make me cum!" Hermione squeezed her tits a bit more, as if sizing them up. "Well then Ginny, it looks as if you've chosen your own punishment. What better punishment than to deny you what you want the most?" Hermione waved her wand a few times, objects popping into the room. Ginny felt something pushed into her pussy, then the butt plug enter her again, and then a pair of metal panties put on her. Her hands moved from the wall to behind her back, cuffing themselves. "Let me explain Ginny. The butt plug is to improve your posture and put you in your place. The pussy egg is so I can reward you. The chastity belt is your punishment, to deny you orgasms until you've earned them. Now what do you say?". Ginny looked at the ground, and knew she was defeated "Thank you mistress". Hermione held her chin up and said "You are going to love being my bitch, Ginny Weasley" and kissed her passionately, and Ginny kissed back, until Hermione found Ginnys tits again and twisted her nipples hard, Ginny moaning into the kiss and both of them getting horny. Hermione broke it and Ginny said "I love you Hermione" and Hermione replied "I love you too Ginny" and slowly traced her nipples "but you'll always be my bitch" and turned her nipples harshly like dials, continuing until Ginny lay weak on the floor, but taking what her mistress gave her like a good slave. "Now thank me" Ginny got up and licked her mistresses cunt, as Hermione held her head and guided her. With such a talented tongue, she came almost instantly. Hermione held her orgasm off for as long as possible, but Ginny licked quicker, loving what she could do to Hermione with such ease. Hermione came hard, not able to hold off any longer, grabbing Ginnys hair and rubbing her face into her pussy. Hermione let go of Ginny, who fell to the floor, and twisted her own tits slowly to come off one of her most intense orgasms ever. "Your tongue is gifted Ginny. I can't wait for everyone to know". At this Ginny exclaimed "Mistress please don't let anyone find out!", to which Hermione grabbed Ginnys face and pulled her up to face her and said harshly "Shut the fuck up slut. You don't make those decisions anymore. I do. So if I tell you to walk to breakfast tomorrow naked, what will you do?". Ginny thought about fighting, but remembered the spell on her clit, and gave in "I would walk there naked". Hermione smiled at her work and kissed her passionately again, saying "Good girl. I'm gonna let you go over to the corner and fall asleep naked, and let me do what I will to your body afterwards. Who knows, if I feel horny enough you could wake up tied spread eagle in the common room. Goodnight Ginny". Ginny was terrified at the thought of anyone finding out about this, but obeyed nicely and lay down in the corner, slowly drifting off as Hermione watched and plotted. She kept it tame, simply unhandcuffing her and placing her in her bed, with the covers up and her hands at her crotch, a simple masterbation session to the girl who would next walk in. "Perfect" Hermione thought, loving how Ginny would react when caught. She pranced back to her dormroom, knowing someone would catch Ginny and wake her up, and Ginny would have to admit to wanking to cover up the truth! She went into her room and saw Luna waiting on the bed and reading a book, and she was the only one in the room. She did not look up at Hermione, who cast a spell with her wand which removed her own clothes, kneeled, placed her wand in front of her and put her arms behind her back, exposing herself to Luna. Luna then slowly looked up from her book and smiled "How did it go?" She asked. "Exactly to plan mistress, just as you had instructed" replied Hermione. "Excellent" smiled Luna. "Are you ready to hear phase two?"


End file.
